Meiji Jidai Meets Sengoku Jidai
by Major Laboratory Experiament
Summary: YES!!! I am finally able to write another fan-fic! This one is an Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin crossover. What would happen if, when Kagome and Inuyasha went through the bone eating well, they got stuck in the Meiji Era? This fic is here to find out!
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin. I seriously wish I did, though. HEHEHE!!! THAT WOULD BE COOL!!! I guess I had better stop this random disclaimer from getting too crazy now, shouldn't I? ^^;  
  
Kagome stood facing into the bone eating well once again, ready to jump in. The others, Inuyasha, a hanyou, Shippo, a young fox-youkai, Miroku, a priest, and Sango, a youkai exterminator all stood by as well to see her off. "Hey, are you going to go with her?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, eying Sango the entire time. She gave him a distasteful look and said nothing. Inuyasha stood pondering whether or not to go with her. Well, he'd gone with her often before, so.  
As she hopped in, he followed. A few minutes later, they both found themselves in the modern world. or so they thought.  
"Oro?!" A shy voice called out. It was unfamiliar to both of them.  
"Who's there?! What did you do to my Jii-chan's shrine?!" Kagome screamed at the culprit, who they could now see was a young man with red hair tied in a pony tail and a cross shaped scar on his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, that I am. I don't know what you're talking about. How did you two get here through that well?" the unfamiliar young man asked. Kagome blinked.  
"Well, we just. hopped in, like we normally do to get to my house. However, this time it doesn't seem to have worked." her voice trailed off as she pondered their situation. Inuyasha peered in to see that it had become a regular well.  
"Feh!" Inuyasha shouted, for once speaking, "Don't tell me we're stuck here!"  
"I don't think so! We'll try again!" Kagome shouted, and jumped in. A hard KA-THUD could be heard as the unfamiliar young man and Inuyasha winced. "Itai!" she shouted back.  
"So, we are." Inuyasha said, and went off in a bout of random cursing. In fact, just as a young woman arrived holding the hands of two little girls.  
"Who are these people?!" she asked in shock. Inuyasha just blinked, totally ignoring Kagome who was climbing out of the well, and the unfamiliar young man, who was "oro"-ing his head off. "Well?!" she asked.  
"Well, Kaoru-dono, this is." the unfamiliar young man trailed off as he looked to the two intruders for help. After they both said their names, he continued, "and they came here through the well."  
"How's that possible?!" Kaoru shouted.  
"Well, you see ma'am, we normally go through a well in his time" (here she pointed to Inuyasha") "to get to my time. Unfortunately, we can't get back to either of our times, and are now stuck here," Kagome explained.  
"Feh! This is stupid! Why can't we go back?!" Inuyasha shouted in his normal crude and tactless manner. Kaoru glared at him.  
"And who are you? What are you? Are those cat ears permanently on your head, or what?" she asked. His eye began to twitch at the word "cat".  
"These are not cat ears! They're dog ears! I'm a dog youkai!" he shouted, and then continued to curse randomly. Kaoru quickly covered the ears of the two little girls. Not that they weren't used to cursing, but. good grief, he was worse than a sailor!  
The young man decided to calm things down. "Well, hold on! Kagome- dono, Inuyasha-san, would you two like to stay here until you figure out how and when you can go back to your homes?" he asked politely. Kaoru's eyes widened. Oh no, he doesn't!  
"You're inviting him to stay here?" she shrieked.  
"Don't worry, I have a way of making him obey if he gets out of hand," Kagome offered, then maniacly shouted "SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground in a flash.  
"Itai! What did you do that for?!" he shouted. She snickered.  
"Just to give an example," she answered.  
"Feh! I don't think that was necessary!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Well, I do," Kaoru answered, "Sure, they can stay here as long as she's able to control. that guy with the cat ears."  
"I told you they're dog ears, you -" Inuyasha was immediately cut off by Kagome, who slammed him into the ground. again.  
"Hey, I like that!" Kaoru shouted. Inuyasha glared as he got up. Well, she may have liked it, but he didn't!  
"So, who are you?" Kagome asked, turning to the young man.  
"I am Himura Kenshin," he answered as he turned to the dojo, "This way. I'll just show you two to your rooms so that Kaoru-dono can fix the dinner." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and followed, curious as to where they would wind up next.  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first. anime anything! Yeah, I wrote this entire thing during an episode of Inuyasha, so it's obviously not the best. However, I'd still like reviews, please! 


	2. Dinner Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I would be filthy stinkin' rich, which I am not at the present moment. Darn.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, looking around at the room this Kenshin fellow had shown her. Well, it was fairly small, but it would have to do for the moment. At least she didn't share a room with Inuyasha. Ah, yes, at least.  
"Dinner!" Kaoru shouted. Kagome got up, dusted herself off, and walked out, closing the door behind her. As she neared the eating area, the two little girls found her again.  
"Hey, it's Auntie Kagome!" They shouted, and ran around her several times, laughing as they did so. Kagome laughed, too. These kids were just darling!  
"Hey, who're you?" A gruff voice behind her asked. She whirled around to see a tall man with white clothes on and brown, spiked hair. He had bandages on his chest, legs, and arms, and also wore a red bandana around his head.  
"I'm Kagome. Who are you?" She asked, watching his every move. This guy looked dangerous. He must've been a bodyguard here or something like that.  
"I'm Sagara Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano. Nice to meet you. How did you get here?" he asked back.  
"I came in through the well. You see-" Inuyasha, who was coming down the hallway as well, interrupted her.  
"Feh! Who's this?" he asked, smelling and looking Sano over. Sano raised a brow at her.  
"Is he with you, too?" He asked. Kagome nodded.  
"Yes, unfortunately, he is," she replied. Inuyasha huffed.  
"You have the stench of blood on you! What does that tell me about you?" he asked. Sano blinked.  
"I have that scent because I used to be a fighter in the Seki Hotai. Hey, what's up with your cat ears? Do those come off?" he replied, trying to deflect the conversation off of himself and onto the newcomer.  
"Bah! They're not cat ears! They're dog ears! I'm a dog youkai!" Inuyasha ranted and raved some more, before Kagome finally used her "secret weapon" against him.  
"SIT!" she shouted, and he was on the ground in less than .2 seconds. Sano blinked.  
"Okay, that was interesting." he trailed off.  
"DINNER!" Kaoru shouted. The stragglers in the hall got up and walked to the eating area. As they were walking, Sano began to walk ahead of them.  
"This way, guys!" he told them. Suddenly, Kagome noticed it-the "evil" kanji on his back.  
"Hey, what's that on your back? The 'evil' word?" she asked. Sano stopped for a second and looked off at nothing, but then began to walk again.  
"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just there to give me some recognition. You see, my name used to be Zanza, Fighter-for-Hire, and this is how people remembered me by," he explained. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha, for once having some perception, caught his bluff.  
"Bah! Yeah, right! I'd hardly believe you for a second! I can smell you lying!" he shouted. By now, they had reached the eating area, and the others were sitting there, waiting. Sano gave Inuyasha a strange look.  
"What's up with this guy and smelling?" he asked as he sat down. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down as well, Inuyasha in a very literal since.  
"That's how he senses and recognizes people. Now, Inuyasha, stop being such a jerk and sit down at the table correctly this time," Kagome answered. He got up from the floor, rubbing his aching head.  
"What did you do that for?" he asked, shaking a clawed hand at her. She just blew it off and began to eat her food. She stopped at the first bite.  
Inuyasha "Feh"-ed again and began to eat his food as well. He stopped as well. He felt he was going to be sick. Oh, gross! Can't this girl cook?!  
"So, how do you all like it?" Kaoru asked, "I've been working on this recipe for a long time, now!" They both blinked at the toxic waste now before them.  
"Yeah, I can tell you worked on this for a long time." Inuyasha said, and trailed off, leaving any rudeness unsaid. Of course, Kagome knew what he really meant, but Kaoru seemed to have no clue.  
"Oh, thank you so much! And what do you think, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome blinked at the toxic waste again before answering.  
"It's delicious!" she answered.  
"That's great! As soon as you're done with that, then I can get you more!" Kaoru told them in delight. Inuyasha's eyes practically bugged out. Even Kagome couldn't hide her disgust.  
"How do you put up with this. stuff?" he whispered to Kenshin, who was sitting next to him.  
"Kaoru-dono's cooking has gotten better these past months, that they have," he answered.  
"Hey, who are you two?" a little boy asked. He looked to be around ten, and wore yellow and green with black spiked hair on top of his head.  
"I'm Kagome, and this is-SIT!" she shouted, for Inuyasha had tried to get up and sneak away. The boy blinked.  
"Kagome and Sit?" he asked, confused.  
"No, I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, not Sit," she answered, and giggled at the thought of it. Inuyasha got to his feet and sat back down again.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you may think it's funny, but I don't" he grumbled to himself.  
"Well, I'm Yahiko," the boy said, and then asked, "hey, what's up with his cat ears?" Inuyasha's eye twitched again as it had when Kaoru asked him that same question.  
"For the last time, they are DOG ears, NOT cat ears! I am a DOG youkai!" he shouted.  
"Hanyou. You're a hanyou," Kagome corrected.  
"Hey, shut up, you! I'll be a youkai when I find the rest of the Shikon shards!" he exclaimed. The others blinked at them.  
"The Shikon shards? I am not aware of anything by that name, that I am not. Would you mind telling us?" Kenshin asked. Inuyasha sighed as he began his story.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Er. the characters weren't too OOC, were they? I hope not, as I tried to get them a little more correct than I did with Kaoru in the last chapter. HEHEHE!!! "Auntie Kagome"!!! How kawaii!!! So would that make Inuyasha "Uncle Inu"? ^^; 


	3. A Familiar Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I would take Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sano and keep them locked up in my room. FOREVER!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! However, as I said, I don't own it, which is why we are all able to enjoy these wonderful characters! ^^; A/N: I noticed that in the first two chapters, whenever I made an ellipsis, it would just put a single period there. So, if you ever see a random period in the middle of a sentence, it's not just a random period, it's an ellipsis.  
  
"Well, you see," Inuyasha started, "The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that can make a youkai infinitely stronger. I'm searching for it so that I can become full youkai, since I'm only a half-youkai right now." Kenshin pondered on the idea.  
"Quite honestly, I've never believed all the old stories about 'youkais' and 'hanyous'," he admitted. Inuyasha gave him a strange look.  
"What? You haven't? What kind of a place is this? We're well known back. I don't know how far back!" he exclaimed.  
"I think it's about three hundred years back," Kagome answered.  
"This is weird. I've never believed those stories, either, and now one is sitting and eating right in front of me!" Sano said, and then continued to pick at his food.  
"I wouldn't exactly call it 'eating'," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome gave him a withering look before "sitting" him. "Wench!" he yelled as he got up. Kaoru blinked.  
"Why would you need to punish him for just sitting here?" she asked. Kagome giggled nervously as she thought of an answer.  
"Oh, no reason. I just need him to remember my power. Isn't that right?" She gave Inuyasha a glance before continuing to eat her food. I wouldn't even fix this stuff for Buyo, she thought.  
Suddenly, a man dressed in the traditional uniform of the police officers of the Meiji government stormed in. "Himura Kenshin! Himura Kenshin! We need your help!" he exclaimed, and kneeled on the ground in traditional style.  
"What about?" Kenshin asked. Unknowingly, he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha watched him warily before turning back to the police chief. He would have said something about how rude it is to interrupt dinner, but right now, interrupting dinner didn't sound so bad.  
"You see, we have gotten word about a killer on the loose. He looks. a little like the white haired man sitting here with the cat ears. What is your name?" the police chief asked.  
"Inuyasha. And these are not cat ears. They are dog ears!" he shouted. His eye began to twitch again.  
"You wouldn't happen to know about this other one, would you?" the police chief asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome thought about it, but it was Kagome who figured it out.  
"It's Sesshoumaru! He's the only one that would bear resemblence to Inuyasha and possibly still be alive!" she answered. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out.  
"What the heck?! You mean I haven't killed him, yet?! Feh! This stinks!" he shouted, and crossed his arms. The police chief looked quite disturbed.  
"What are you talking about? It's illegal to just randomly kill people!" he exclaimed. Kagome decided to cover for Inuyasha.  
"Well, you see, they're not from here. Over where they come from, it's okay to kill like that if the other person has already killed a lot of people. You see, Sesshoumaru is actually his half brother, and wants to kill him, as well. Sesshoumaru's also known for killing humans-er, people who get in his way," she explained. It took a while for the police chief to take it all in.  
"Alright, then. What is with the cat ears, however?" he asked. Inuyasha's eye twitched again.  
"Dog! Dog-ears! How many times must I say that they're dog ears?!" he shouted, and then began to randomly curse. Kagome had to "sit" him to get him to calm down. After he got up, he just glared at her.  
"Alright, I'll take the mission. I guess I'll have Inuyasha-san and Kagome-dono help me out with the information. Do you know where he is, now?" Kenshin asked.  
"All I know is that he's on the west side of town." The police chief got up and turned to leave. "Good-bye, Himura. I hope you do well on this mission." Then he opened the door and left. After he was good and gone, Inuyasha bolted to his feet.  
"Come on, let's go! We can't just wait for him to kill everybody! Besides, I wanna see what he looks like as an old geezer!" he shouted. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, well, I'm going, too! Can't expect Kenshin to go with out me!" Sano said, and rose to his feet. He cracked his knuckles for show.  
"I'm going, too! I wanna see what this Sewhatchamacallit looks like!" Yahiko exclaimed, and rose to his feet, as well. Kenshin rose up.  
"Alright, we need to go now, that we must. Hopefully, we'll be back soon," he told Kaoru, and rushed off with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sano, and Yahiko in tow.  
"Hey, remember that Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded youkai! Be careful!" Kagome shouted to Kenshin.  
"Alright, I will. How much more powerful than a normal human can he be?" Kenshin asked.  
"Much, much more powerful!" Inuyasha answered as they sped off to find Sesshoumaru.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? You didn't think that THIS would happen, did you? I just had to bring in Sesshoumaru somehow! He's too cool not to bring in! Hmmm. wonder if Jaken and Rin will be there, too? Well, I know, but YOU don't! HA! Being authoress is FUN! 


End file.
